


Flashing My Pearly Whites to Sustain My Mediocrity

by PoisonAbstract



Series: The Taming of Kimantha [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Doggy Style, Dogs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Flowers, Licking, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Rough Oral Sex, Scratching, Tail Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonAbstract/pseuds/PoisonAbstract
Summary: Kimantha, a rich, slutty, bitch of a young woman, is sent off to learn how to raise Pokemon. Her father left her with nothing but the clothes on her back, and pissed off, Kimantha accidentally shattered Professor Rowan's precious lab samples when she went to get herself a Pokemon.Furious, the professor decided to make a deal with Kimantha: Collect 18 more samples of Pokemon Semen, and maybe she will be forgiven. Kimantha has never even tasted a Pokemon before, but filled with reluctance, she agreed to the deal.*Contains a lot of Pokemon sex and Semen. Fair Warning*Originally started as a series of Tweetfics originally written on 6/4/2020
Series: The Taming of Kimantha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784668
Kudos: 26





	Flashing My Pearly Whites to Sustain My Mediocrity

There Kimantha was, patting her black skirt that barely reached her knees. Instead of her usual arrangement of jewels, all she could sneak out was a simple gold bangle. She had to get used to no longer wearing heels, and her dark shoes ached at her feet. 

Her long hair was in a braid that dangled over Kimantha’s shoulder, and she kept playing with it to hide her nervousness at being alone. Her cute face ended with luscious lips that were perfect for pouting. Kimantha kept her body toned, leaving her ass to be built and her stomach flat. Kimantha was a rare beauty, and she was smart enough to flaunt it. 

Being rich only made it worse, as she was a notorious bully, picking on those she deemed a lower class than her. Kimantha was also a bit of a slut, as anyone with a big enough wallet could get in her pants for a round or two before she stripped them bare and threatened to post their vile deeds to their girlfriends. This gave her notoriety among the small town of Snowpoint. 

Kimantha was a late bloomer when it came to training the pocket monsters. Rather than starting off young and traveling the world, she would instead get drunk and spend her parent’s money around without a care in the world. Years went by with her unruly behavior, and enough was enough. After being caught blowing a couple of trainers for fun just after she turned eighteen, her father took away everything she held dear.

No more expensive clothes. No more pricey electronics. No jewelry, no unorthodox makeup, and most importantly, Kimantha was forced to suffer without her favorite sex toys. Her father made a deal with his buxom daughter that should she show some responsibility for once, she could get them all back. But for now, she was disowned, leaving her a small bag, a couple outfits, and enough money to get her from Snowpoint City to the lab in Sandgem Town.

Crying didn’t get her anywhere, she eventually found that out, but it made her feel better. How dare her daddy take away what she loved? And she would have to raise a dirty, young Pokemon all by herself before she could come home? Impossible!

“I’ll show him,” Kimantha uttered to herself, “I’ll do just good enough of a job that this will blow over and daddy will forgive me.”

She huffed, her large breasts raising prominently in the light blue top she wore. Her sky blue eyes took in her surroundings as the driver finally pulled into the desolate town. There wasn’t much there, Kimantha noticed with a sigh as the few buildings around her had nothing of note. The car stopped at the entrance of the main road, and the driver barked at Kimantha to get the hell out. Kimantha threw the door open and grabbed her bag before slamming it shut. Without looking back, the car sped out, leaving the poor woman all alone. 

After being startled that the driver would be so rude to her, she stomped her feet and walked her way to the Pokemon lab, not caring who glanced her way and lusted after her supple form. Making her way into the lab, she pulled the doors wide open and marched through, almost running into some of the laboratory assistants, though Kimantha couldn’t care less. 

\------------------------------------

CRASH!

That was all Kimantha heard as she bumped into a desk full of laboratory equipment. Cursing to herself, she knew that whatever she broke was probably expensive, and that it would look extremely bad when she asked the Professor for a Pokemon of her own.

Glass vials were all over the floor, surrounded by a pale fluid that stuck to the shattered glass. A thick smell of lust filled the room, and Kimantha was starting to rub her legs together from the scent. 

“What the fuck? Why does that smell so weird?” Kimantha uttered to herself as she backed away from the damage she caused. The assistants started to stare from the loud noise, so Kimantha knew that she couldn’t back away from the mistake. She wondered for just a moment if she should fake crying to see if it would help matters, but before she could do so, a strong arm landed and grabbed her shoulder.

“What do you think you’re doing?” inquired the owner of the hand, his voice harsh with age. Kimantha spun around and saw that she was looking into the eyes of Professor Rowan, expert in Pokemon evolution, and a man she did not want to get on the bad side of.

“Um, I was just coming in and a big accident happened!” Kimantha wailed, pouting and giving the Professor her best doe eyes.

“I don’t think so. I saw everything you did. Maybe if you weren’t trying to throw a tantrum, my specimens wouldn’t be ruined!” stated Rowan harshly, crossing his arms. 

“I didn’t mean to, I promise sir! Kimantha is a good girl!”

“That may be, but you just ruined weeks of work. I fully expect you to repay me for everything you broke!”

“But Professor, I have no money. Is there anything else I can give you to let me go?”

Kimantha crossed her arms just under her breasts, making sure that Rowan could see her generous assets. She swayed to and fro, making her body shake a bit. Rowan’s pants tightened a little, something Kimantha noticed, and she grinned to herself, thinking that she could just blow the old man and get away, scott free.

Rowan coughed, his eyes roaming over Kimantha’s sultry body. “No money, eh? I think we can work out an arrangement. Follow me.” Rowan stated, turning around and motioning for Kimantha to follow him further into the lab. Now grinning, Kimantha quickly caught up to Rowan and pressed her breasts into his arm.

“None of that now!” Rowan snapped, pulling his arm away, “It's not me your slutty body will be working for!”

“Hey!” snapped Kimantha, stomping her foot, “Who are you calling a slut?”

“I heard all about your...activities from your father. Sleeping with teachers to get higher grades, bullying people with a crush on you, is there nothing you won’t do?” came the kurt response.

“Even if I did some of that, there’s no proof, so don’t call me that!”

“Just get in here, and I will tell you what to do girl.”

He opened a backroom for Kimantha, and pushed her in. Stumbling inside, Kimantha fell on her hands and as she looked around, she saw her new location. Extremely sterile, the walls were bright white, as were the tiles she fell down on. The lights from above shined down, coating everything and was blinding if you stared too long. On the opposite wall, there was a window, allowing people to peer in and see what was happening. There was also a small slit, wide enough for a hand to reach in, though its purpose was unknown to Kimantha. 

Stunned, Kimantha didn’t get off the floor until she heard a loud clicking noise. Jumping up, Kimantha saw that Rowan had left the room, and had locked it, trapping the blonde beauty inside.

“What the hell is the meaning of this?” Kimantha shouted, “Where am I and why am I alone? Kidnapping is a crime, dammit!”

Rowan walked to the opposite side of the window and sat down. Coughing again, he hit a button that activated an intercom and stated, “You said you would ‘Do anything’ correct? Well here is what you are going to do. You ruined samples of Pokemon semen. One of every type, and-”

Kimantha interrupted, “Semen? That’s gross. Why would you want animal cum?”

Rowan sighed, “Don’t interrupt me again, woman. Pokemon semen is hard to come by, and I need to study it in order to see how it can affect how Pokemon evolve later in life. You’re shitty attitude ruined them all. I know that the smell was intoxicating to you, so I have made my decision. You are going to help me get more samples.”

Kimantha winced at Rowan’s loud tone, “What do you mean by ‘help”? What exactly do you want from me?”

“You are going to use your assets and extract fresh semen samples from various Pokemon and collect them for me, using whatever means necessary.”

Kimantha was red from anger. “I’m not going to fuck Pokemon for your sick experiments! Who do you think you’re talking to?”

“What did I tell you about interrupting me?”

“I don’t give a shit, you can’t make me fuck an animal!”

“Really? Do you think your father would like it if I told him you ruined thousands of dollars of equipment after he asked me for a favor? I understand that you are already on thin ice. What do you think would happen to you?”

Kimantha bit her lip. Her father was a powerful man, and she knew that if Professor Rowan told her daddy what happened, she would never be allowed anything again.

“Okay, sir” Kimantha spat out. “All I have to do is get cum for your dirty jobs right? I can’t believe I’m even thinking about doing this…”

“That’s a good girl,” Rowan said, staring at the trapped woman, “This won’t take forever, and I bet you may even have fun.”

“Fat fucking chance,” Kimantha muttered to herself, then louder “Alright, lets get this shit over with. Where do you want me to put this spunk in?”

Rowan motioned over to the slit on the wall. Kimantha walked to it and when she arrived, it opened up and there were a series of vials, all labeled with a different Pokemon type. Taking it, Kimantha took them and sat them down gently, making sure not to shatter anything this time. 

“Alright. You can collect it any way to want to,” Rowan stated, “Just be sure there’s enough in each vial for me to test. Unless you want to do this over and over again.”

“I won’t” Kimantha sighed, her nerves rushing through her, “I just want this over with so I can get a Pokemon and go.”

Never in her life did Kimantha think that she would have sex with a Pokemon. Sure, she knew that it happened here and there, but she always found it gross that anyone would have sex with a non-human. Steeling herself, Kimantha got near the slot and saw that a Pokeball was waiting. She opened the ball, and winced as the red light shown and her first mate of the night appeared in front of her.

\------------------------------------

Kimantha’s first partner turned out to be an Ambipom, whose purple body and long tails intrigued Kimantha at first. Walking over, Kimantha noticed that the room was starting to take a different scent. Her body became hotter, and the monkey in the room was staring directly at Kimanth’s tits, breathing heavily.

Rowan over the intercom stated, “Don’t worry. I thought you would back out, so I added a bit of an aphrodisiac in the air for you.”

“Oh, of fucking course you did”

Kimantha was starting to feel hazy, the aroma getting to her head. She sat down on the ground, and the Ambipom came directly towards her. Kimantha patted the Pokemon’s head, and Ambipom chittered at her. Smiling, Kimantha moved her hand lower and stroked the monkey’s face while looking into his eyes.

That seemed to be the final straw for the Ambipom, as once he saw Kimantha give him positive feedback, he horny monkey pushed her down. His tail hands held the struggling blonde while the other two grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged. Struggling at Kimantha’s generous breasts, the Pokemon finally pulled off her top. 

Frightened, Kimantha started to try and escape, but Ambipom was too strong for her. Ripping off her bra, Kimantha wailed in shock as her tits were freed, falling out while the Ambipom gripped at her hardening nipples. He played with them for a while, making Kimantha moan despite herself before he turned around and started to remove her skirt. Yapping at Kimantha to raise her round ass in the air, she reluctantly complied and Ambipom took both it and her shiny red thong off of her. Celebrating, Ambipom stuck one of its hands between Kimantha’s legs and rubbed until he found the woman’s clit. 

Kimantha yelped as the Pokemon’s hands deftly fingered around her slit. The Ambipom, sensing that his new mate was feeling good, he motioned her body around and stuck his cock out towards Kimantha’s pink lips. The dark purple of his cock was throbbing, and the Pokemon started to inch it forward until it was tapping at Kimantha’s supple lips. Knowing that struggling was futile, Kimantha opened up and allowed the member to pass into her.

“At least it doesn’t taste too different,” Kimantha thought as Ambipom slowly fucked her face. Sliding in and out of her mouth, the Ambipom went at a quick pace, and fortunately for Kimantha, never went in more than a couple of inches. Ambipom used his tails to play with her tits, not enough to pinch specific parts, but enough that Kimantha could feel his strength as he continued, and that she knew that if Ambipom wanted, she could never break free from his grip.

All of a sudden, Ambipom started to yell, and gripped Kimantha’s head with his main hands. Thrusting one final time, Kimantha was greeted with his cock erupting into her mouth. What surprised Kimantha was how much the Pokemon’s splooge was like her ex-boyfriend’s cum, though that fact did not make her happy. It was slightly sour, but overall the normal-type Pokemon’s spunk was consistent with the loads Kimantha had taken in the past.

After releasing his load, Ambipom fell off of Kimantha and went to sleep on the floor, not giving a care to his lover. Kimantha took the opportunity to go over and spit out the majority of the Pokemon’s semen in the right container. Swallowing what was left, Kimantha sighed. One down, seventeen to go, she thought, but if they all were like Ambipom’s cum, then at least she wouldn’t be surprised.

\------------------------------------  
Kimantha was given only a short break before Rowan called back the Ambipom and released her next test subject. If Kimantha thought it would always be humanoid, she was in for a shock. What came out was a fuzzy red dog, with a tan mane around its face, and his tongue wagged as he sniffed at the nude Kimantha.

“Great. Now not only am I a Pokemon lover, I’m a dog fucker too.” Kimantha said, cringing at what she was going to have to do. The Pokemon was a Growlithe, who took no time in breathing in the aroma and started to hump at Kimantha’s bare leg. His cock was starting to harden, and Kimantha gasped as she saw hot red it was, and how hot it felt below her knees.

“Hey! Stop that!” Kimantha yelped as she pulled away. The Growlithe, like his namesake suggested, growled at the woman and tackled her down. Kimantha fell hard on her ass, and while she rubbed her cheeks, the Growlithe climbed up her chest and pushed her down so she was fully laying on the ground. 

The Growlithe’s cock shoved into her maw without warning, its heat enveloping Kimantha. Satisfied, the red dog fucked the woman’s mouth harsher than she wanted, and the weight of the Growlithe was enough that Kimantha just let it happen. While the Growlithe’s cock wasn’t long enough to choke Kimantha, the heat the fire type extruded went to his dick, and after a couple of minutes, Kimantha’s mouth felt like it was about to burn.

A howl from Growlithe was the last thing Kimantha heard before he shot his load into Kimantha just like the Ambipom before him. This time, though, its head expanded in her mouth, and Kimantha inwardly screamed as she learned what a knot was. Unable to pull the expanded head out, and knowing she couldn’t swallow the semen in her mouth, Kimantha could only whine lightly while laying there until the knot finally, excruciatingly shrunk down enough that she could force the dog off of her and spit what was left into its vial.

Groaning, Kimantha returned Growlithe back to its ball and sent it away in the hole. She pondered at the taste, since it was vastly different from the Ambipoms. The Growlithe’s cum reminded her of cinnamon, though the cock itself almost burnt her throat, and had Kimantha think of a raging campfire.

\------------------------------------

“Can I get some water or something? That bitch burned my throat!” Kimantha shouted at Rowan through the glass.

Rowan chuckled, and put the next Pokeball into place, “Or something is right. You may like this one then.”

“Ugh, what is it, a water type?”

Kimantha’s sarcasm was proven correct, as an orange weasel popped out of its home. Its twin tails spun wildly once it caught Kimantha’s scent and it rushed over to her. 

“Oh geez, this Buizel is already too energetic.” Kimantha complained, as the Pokemon climbed up her body. 

The Buizel kept harassing Kimantha, crawling all over her until she picked up the long Pokemon and held it in front of her. The Buizel leaned in and licked Kimantha;s lips, which made Kimantha blush, though she could not figure out why. She sighed and put her back against a wall, holding the Buizel high enough that she could lick at its blood orange cock. While small, it was thicker than the others, and Kimantha’s cheeks bulged as the weasel fucked her face as much as he could. His dual tails spun wildly and he thrusted like a demon, causing Kimantha’s eyes to widen as Buizel shot his load.

Entire waves of cum spouted from Buizel’s cock. Spurt after spurt filled Kimantha, and she couldn’t hold nearly enough of it in her mouth before it started to come out of the sides of her mouth. By the time Buizel was done, Kimantha’s chin was covered in his spunk, dripping all over the tiles, and she had no trouble filling up the water container. She stepped over the mess that the Buizel had made, and she knew that it would take some serious scrubbing to clean everything up.

“God,” Kimantha moaned, shaking as she got more air after all of the cum. “Why did it taste like I just drank from the tab?”

\------------------------------------  
“What the fuck? How am I supposed to suck off a flower?”

Kimantha was raging when she saw the newest Pokemon on the list. The green vines hit the floor and roamed around, trying to dig their way into the nonexistent dirt. His head was bright yellow, and his leaves surrounded his body, making him look like he was always jovial. 

Even with his supposed joy, Kimantha could not fathom how she was supposed to extract sperm from a Sunflora. She never paid much attention in school, but Kimantha was pretty sure that flowers didn’t breed like normal.

“This is no joke,” replied Rowan, “You may want to relax though, because this Sunflora has a mind of its own”

“What the hell do you me-ACK!”

Kimantha was unable to finish her complaint, as the small flower sent his tendrils and picked Kimantha off of the ground. Suspended in midair, Kimantha thrashed around, wanting to get away from Sunflora’s firm grip. Sunflora chuckled and sent more vines, including a thick dark green cord from the center of his body, and shoved them deeply in Kimantha’s jaw. 

Forced open, Kimantha couldn’t breathe as the Sunflora had his way with her mouth. Two smaller vines held her nose in while he vine-fucked her head. Kimantha slowly lost all her energy, and focused on trying to suck on the dirty vine in the hopes that the Sunflora would pull out before she died.

As the lights went out in her mind, Kimantha recalled that the Sunflora’s sperm tasted like a fine afternoon tea. She passed out entirely, leaving the Sunflora to pick up the grass vial and hold it near Kimantha’s drooling mouth, collecting just enough for a sample. Sunflora then went back in his own ball, and as Rowan replaced it with the next subject, he couldn’t help but to make sure Kimanthat woke up with a bang.

\------------------------------------  
Kimantha woke up with a start. She could tell that she was lucid, but Kimantha could not move her body by herself besides lifting her head up a little. Her legs were spread open wide, inviting anyone to come in and introduce themselves to her snatch. Kimantha could hear creepy giggling, though for the life of her she could not find from where. Kimantha was frightened and was going to cry when she noticed a shimmer appear between her legs. 

Feeling a strong pressure push past her pussy lips, she allowed herself to be slowly fucked by this unseen force. Tears formed in her eyes as she felt two strong forces grip her fat tits and mash them around, playing with them like a new toy. The ghastly shimmer played with her nipples, and Kimantha felt flicks to them while she got screwed. Slowly the fear became pleasure as whatever was fucking her made sure to focuse on her clit. Enough slow deep thrusts got Kimantha to the point where she was able to put out a small orgasm. As the rest of her body shook from the pleasure, she finally became aware of what made her cum. A Duclops popped into existence, his grey form continuing to fuck her wet cunt.

Once Kimantha was done with her pleasure, the Dusclops used his hands to slap at Kimantha’s breasts. She yelped while the ghost made Kimantha his plaything. Bending her over, Dusclops slapped Kimantha’s bubble butt until it was as red as his singular eye. Kimantha still couldn’t move properly, as Dusclops was haunting her sloppy pussy, so all she could do was take it like the slut she was becoming.

Pulling out without warning, The Dusclop’s intangible cock went and pried open Kimantha’s mouth once again. She couldn’t see the cock she was sucking on, but knew that he must be close as he yanked her braid while going in deeper. Kimantha thought she felt his dong ejaculate, but it took a moment for Dusclops’s cock from spitting to his cum suddenly appearing in her maw. 

The ghost disappeared into its ball, and Kimantha was finally able to move. She slowly shook off the tingles surrounding her body and spit out the cum in its rightful container.

\------------------------------------

When Kimantha saw the next Pokemon, she knew that she was screwed. A ruby red body, covered in a karate gi approached the tight woman and confidently undid his black belt. Kimantha was unable to hide her gulp when she saw Throh’s angry red cock, already throbbing and raring to go. Turning Kimantha around, the fighting Pokemon bent her over and wiped his meaty cock around Kimantha’s moist cunt before shoving it in without warning. 

Kimantha let out a cry as Throh thrusted his fat cock into her waiting pussy. He grabbed Kimantha by the wrists and tugged her body as they copulated, his member pulsating each time he went to his base. Throh was a rough lover, and did not give any fucks as Kimantha begged the fighting Pokemon to slow down. He instead only increased his pressure as Kimantha kept crying out. 

Kimantha wasn’t expecting to be manhandled so rudely. The Throh kept going deep, and his length was longer than most cocks that Kimantha had experienced. Throh suddenly let go of Kimantha’s wrists, causing her to fall directly on her face. He used this time to bash Kimantha’s butt with his fists, making sure that bruises would be left over the next day.

Kimantha just kept begging Throh to hurry it up and finish on her face. After a period of time, Throh got close enough to finish, and decided to allow Kimantha to get her wish. Roughly pushing Kimantha up against a wall, he angled his cock and shot his thick load right on Kimantha’s bare forehead. She whimpered as Throh’s cum dripped down into her eyes, and when his semen dripped to her lips, Kimantha could taste only sweat. 

She struggled to get up, and when she got to the vials, she shook as she wiped as much cum off her face as she could, tearing up again as the rest of Throh’s spunk started to dry.

“I’m not even halfway done.” Kimantha thought to herself, her body shaking from both the disgust of being such a huge slut, as well as the secret thrill of what could happen with the next Pokemon she was forced to test.

\------------------------------------

The first thing Kimantha saw of her next subject was a long-dead skull. Then came the bone that he held, perhaps in self-defense. The brown body did not even come up to Kimantha’s knee, and she wondered if the Pokemon was even mature enough to breed, or at least extract his semen.

She bent down and looked into the Cubone’s eyes, seeing him shake. Kimantha thought it was due to fear, and despite herself, she sat next to the ground Pokemon and gave it a little hug. This was all part of Cubone's plans, as he latched his mouth on Kimantha’s right nipple, sucking on it hard and refusing to let it loose. Kimantha gasped as the Cubone started to become in heat, and she saw that his dark brown cock was almost as long as the rest of his body.

Not wanting to fuck the Cubine, laid on the floor, pried open his mouth and sat the Pokemon on her chest. Positioning Cubone in between her tits, Kimantha allowed Cubone to grab what he could and fuck her breasts wildly. He went with abandon, and Kimantha stuck out her tongue to lick what wasn’t wrapped by her full tits. The head of Cubone’s cock tasted like dirt, but Kimantha couldn’t have stopped even if she wanted to, as Cubone looked so needy.

Kimantha felt sad for the little Pokemon, and allowed him to finish off all over her chest. It was coarse, rough, and it got everywhere, the vast amount of splooge rivaled the previous Buizel. After he came, the Cubone snuggled against Kimantha’s face with glee, thankful that such a stunning girl let him get off on her. Kimantha sighed again and when she saw that Cubone fell asleep, she carefully returned him and wiped much of his spunk into the right vial, though there was enough that it overfilled and she had to keep the rest on her to dry.

\------------------------------------

Laying her back on the wall, Kimantha allowed the next Pokemon to drool all over her sexy body. Quite literally in this case, as the black and white Pokemon that stood before her got increasingly excited as he licked all over Kimantha’s scrunched up face. The fuzzy Pokemon didn’t seem to care that he was licking up other’s spunk, but seeing Kimantha sign in defeat as she got covered in saliva really made his dick hard as rocks.

The Obstagoon huddled over Kimantha’s head and was fine with Kimantha halfheartedly sucking on his cock. He would rather lick the blonde all over, and only when he was sure that Kimantha was sticky with his tongue did he pick up the pace. Holding Kimantha’s head lightly, the Obstagoon pumped half of his cock in and out of her mouth, allowing Kimantha to swirl her tongue around his bulbous head. She worked on his shaft as well, one hand gripping the base as she was made to make love to the cock between her lips. His cock was rougher than Kimantha was expecting, but she went in with more gusto than she had with the Pokemon before him.

Obstagoon was loud with praise, screeching each time he flt Kimantha let her tongue lick at his cock’s slit. He loved the slight attention Kimantha was giving his cock, and Kimantha was just glad that she was covered in spittle rather than random Pokemon cum. It was not too long before Obstagoon pulled out of her lips, balancing his black, bulbous cock head on the edge and shooting his spunk, making a clean Kimantha once again covered in love juice. This time,what Kimantha couldn’t catch in her mouth dripped in between her bosom, her chest starting to be covered.

Obstagoon was a good lover at the very least, and cleaned up after himself. He licked up every last drop of his own cum and yipped in delight when he showed Kimantha everything he did for her. Kimantha was not paying much attention though, since the Obstagoon’s taste only reminded her of shame. As she spit it out, the feelings of hating herself became lust, a side effect of the dark semen that frightened Kimantha. Returning Obstagoon to his ball, Kimantha sat in the corner and shuddered as his taste lingered upon Kimantha’s kissable lips.

\------------------------------------

“Let’s just get this fucking thing over with.” Kimantha muttered, her strength in arguing already drained over everything that happened that day.

“You may enjoy this one as well. He should be quick, and there is a surprise at the end.” Rowan replied, sending the next ball to Kimantha. 

She opened it and out came a yellow reptile, standing on its hind legs and occasionally spreading its frills atop his neck as it smelled around. Its tail was long, and helped keep the reptile balanced as it ran around its new location.

“Great,” Kimantha thought, slapping her face with her hand, “A Heliolisk that has attention problems.”

Out loud, Kimantha called the lizard over. Sitting on the floor allowed the Heliolisk to maneuver his yellow rod towards Kimantha’s lips. Not satisfied with giving Kimantha a facial, he only mouth-fucked her a couple of times before pulling out and gripping his own cock with his webbed paws. With as much speed as he could muster, the Heliolisk seemed to prefer just staring at Kimantha while he masturbated, giving the poor woman a brief moment of respite.

Kimantha kept feeling tiny jolts of electricity emanating from the Heliolisk’s dick while it rubbed on himself, and every shock went directly to Kimantha’s pussy. Every spark Kimantha felt made her closer to an orgasm of her own, and despite what her mind was screaming at her, Kimantha could not help but to finger herself in tandem to the Heliolisk. Right before she could make herself cum, the reptile grabbed Kimantha by her braid and as she opened her mouth to complain, he put his cock head upon her lips. 

His semen burst into her like most of the other Pokemon, but this time, the semen was littered with static electricity. Kimantha felt the shocks go throughout her body,and she gargled his cum in shock when the pulses got to her clit. Kimantha shook in ecstasy as she came from the shock, harder than any time she could remember. Cum dripping from her mouth, Kimantha looked over at the vials, and the Heliolisk was kind enough to grab the Electric type one and put it in Kimantha’s mouth for her to spit the leftovers.

\------------------------------------

Ever since Kimantha could remember, she had a phobia of bugs. No matter the kind, she could not get over how creepy they moved or the gross sections their body was cut into. It only got worse as Kimantha got older since people that actually became trainers at the proper age usually started with the creatures, and they would torment the young girl with String Shots and the like.

So when Kimantha saw the blue and red insect hovering over her naked body, its antenna lightly rubbing at her pale skin, she screamed and cowered in fear. Huddled into a ball, Kimantha got as far away as she could from the Volbeat, doing her best to not see its flashing tail as it came ever closer.

“Go away, go away! I don’t want this!” Kimantha cried out, her tears real as she shuddered. 

The Volbeat enjoyed seeing the woman cower in fear, and once he saw Kimantha wipe her eyes, he took the opportunity to put his light bulb in her face and blinked swiftly. Kimantha found herself almost hypnotized by the glowing light, and Volbeat used the distraction to fly into her legs until his shoves spread them open.

Volbeat did not have a traditional cock, but instead had more of an over lump that protruded from its lower abdomen. It was hard like his shell, but would lightly pulsate in time with his tail. Kimantha tried to push the Volbeat away, but the critter was determined to have his way with the human, and eventually his strength overtook hers.

His black bulge fucked Kimantha quickly, not wasting any time in subjecting her to his whims. Despite herself, Kimantha started to feel pleasure from his strokes, though she despised her own body for allowing this. She was out of tears now, but Kimantha whimpered throughout the breeding process. 

Volbeat buzzed loudly as she shot his load into Kimantha’s snatch. Her pussy quivered as she was filled up, but it was unlike any cum she had experienced. Unlike traditional ropes of off white semen, the Volbeat shot out tiny eggs from his appendage, and they shot deeply within Kimantha like an army of ants trying to impregnate their new queen.

Kimantha was finally free when Volbeat flew off after being satisfied. Kimantha struggled to get up, and put her dainty fingers around her cunt in order to make sure that enough did not drip out of her lady hole. She had a feeling that the largest vial was for the Bug type, and her hunch was correct when she checked the label. She stuck a couple of fingers deep within herself, scooping as many little eggs she could from her pussy. She whined once she cleaned herself out, but she was terrified that enough went so deep that she would one day wake up and be giving birth to leagues of Volbeat, all ready to take her next.

\------------------------------------

Kimantha was ragged, tired, and more than a little pissed off by this point. She screamed loudly at Professor Rowan to let her out. In her mind, she had done more than enough, and she should be set free.

Rowan pleaded with Kimantha, “Surely you can do one more before we break? I promise this will be the last one for now, just so long as you still feel that way.”

“You better not be fucking lying, you pervert!” Kimantha growled.

“Don’t worry woman. I keep my word. If you want a break after this, I will release you. But only if you stop after this Pokemon.”

“Whatever, just send it out already!”

Rowan relented and put in the next subject. The Pokemon was a pale pink, kind of chubby, and had darker pink spikes on his back like wings.

“I already sucked a normal type.” Kimantha complained, demanding an explanation.

“Surely you learned in school that Clefable was discovered to be a Fairy type Pokemon.” replied an annoyed Rowan, “This has been common knowledge for years. Just hurry up and get started.”

Slapping her face lightly, Kimantha got into the groove. As she laid on her stomach, the Clefable came closer to Kimantha, his cock already starting to fly out of his hidden pouch. The bright pastel pink reminded Kimantha of her room as a young girl, and she chuckled despite herself. Telling the Clefable that she was in charge, she parted her lips and allowed the Fairy to slowly enter her hole.

The first lick was sweet. Almost sickeningly so as Clefable fed more of his curved dick into the woman’s parted mouth. As Kimantha continued to take more of Clefable’s cock down, she got more into it, sucking harder the more she had inside her. Clefable’s taste evolved as Kimantha pursued the remaining inches, now treating his dick as though it was a candy cane. Clefable’s musk filled her nostrils and she smelled freshly baked cookies.

This only prompted Kimantha to suck ever more, and soon enough, Clefable was all the way down Kimantha’s throat. The Fairy got cocky and grabbed at Kimantha’s ears while he turned the sucking into a full-out deep-throat. Kimantha was addicted to the taste, and did her best to keep rhythm with Clefable’s thrusts, gagging along the way.

Clefable let go of the woman’s head and pulled out half of his decently sized cock. He started to cum, the scent changing into summer flowers, and his cum filled Kimantha’s cheeks. She swallowed out of instinct, and only had just enough to reluctantly spit into its vial. Kimantha’s eyes were glazed over, and she asked Rowan sweetly who was up next.

Something snapped in Kimantha’s brain, and all she wanted was more of Clefable’s sweet taste. Rowan knew that this would happen, and he smiled as he sent in the next subject. 

\------------------------------------

Still high from her last experiment, Kimantha could not tell who she was about to suck off next. All she knew was that it towered over her, and his white and blue fur felt exceptionally warm. Fumbling around, Kimantha found the Pokemon’s girth and grabbed at it excitedly. 

A low rumbling noise filled the room as Kimantha stroked the new Pokemon’s rod. Unlike his fur, the Beartic’s cock was cold to the touch. Despite the many passes both hands made to his rod, nothing seemed to warm the cock up. 

The Beartic’s cock was too large for the poor Kimantha, as its girth was thicker than one of her arms. The head couldn’t fit into any of Kimantha’s holes, so she settled to lick the cock until he was ready to burst. Treating his cock like it was an icy treat, Kimantha made sure that the phallus was pleased as much as she could. Both hands were wrapped around his shaft and she pumped her arms away, though she could not hold his size around. 

Kimantha made love to the Beartic’s cock head. She kept kissing and spitting down his shaft and in her delirious state, all she wanted was to make the frozen bear as happy as she could. She never wanted to let him go, and Kimantha could not hold back any more.

“Cmon big boy,” she cooed seductively at the beast, “Cum for mommy! Shoot your frozen ice cream all over me!”

An ear piercing roar blew out Kimantha’s eardrums as the Beartic came right on Kimantha’s face. His sperm leaked all over Kimantha, and got in her eye. The consistency was frozen yogurt, and tasted like fresh snow just fallen on the ground. The shock woke Kimantha out of her stupor, and she realized that Rowan had tricked her with the Clefable before.

“This wasn’t part of the plan!” Kimantha accused Professor Rowan as she wiped the Beartic’s spunk into its case.

“That may be,” came the cold response, “But you did agree that you would only stop at the Clefable. Only a few more to go.”

\------------------------------------

“Another plant? Come on, the last time you tried this, I passed out!”

“Did you learn nothing? That is no plant. Just for that, I won’t warn you what he’s going to try and do.”

Kimantha was ever upset as her eyes roamed over the next subject. Surely it was another grass type, as he was made of bark, and had branches for arms. The green foliage grew out of the branches, and upon closer inspection, Kimantha noticed that everything on the tree seemed unnatural. His body swayed in the absent breeze, and Kimantha was not ready for what was to come.

“Sudo!” screeched the Pokemon as he bashed one of his branches into Kimantha’s stomach. Doubling over, Kimantha fell to her knees in pain. The brown Sudowoodo took advantage of her agony, and sprung out a cock of his own, chunky and deep brown. He wiped his cock with Kimantha’s juices for a few seconds, enough that he felt that it was lubricated. The Sudowoodo then used his branches to spread Kimantha’s ass cheeks wide open and she turned around, afraid of the new Pokemon.

Her fear was correct as the Sudowoodo jammed his dirty cock right into Kimantha’s virgin asshole. She yelped as Sudowoodo’s head pierced into her untouched hole, and the tree did not stop thrusting more into her, ignoring Kimantha’s pleads for him to stop. Sudowoodo felt how tight Kimantha’s ass was and pounded deeper into her brown cave. His branches slapped her supple butt cheeks as he built up his groove, and soon Kimantha’s body was wracked and bruised.

Kimantha was not sure if she should enjoy the Sudowoodo’s desperate attempts to deflower her final hole. As he pushed the final inch and bottomed out, Kimantha started to feel a dirty pleasure throughout her anal cavity. Turning her head around, she gave the Sudowoodo a worried thumbs up, which the Pokemon took as a sign to pick up his pace.

The Sudowoodo used his entire body to plow into Kimantha, who was now playing with her clit as the Pokemon taught her the joys of anal sex. She moaned as Sudowoodo pulled out of her butt with an audible pop, and he quickly shot his cum all over Kimantha’s lower back. Allowing the blonde to give herself a quick orgasm, the Sudowoodo watched his new conquest before bringing Kimantha the Rock type vial. Blushing, she wiped her trampy area free of his cum and summoned the Pokemon back in his ball.

“No one will ever know how I lost my anal virginity.” she promised herself. “At least with a human, I can try to enjoy it more. Not like that Sudowoodo was doing bad or anything.”

Her thoughts stopped as she realized that she was enjoying what Rowan was ordering Kimantha to do. Despite all of the horrible parts, deep down, Kimantha was starting to yearn for more of the depraved cock that only Pokemon could bring.

\------------------------------------

Kimantha figured that she only had a couple of types left, so she motioned for Professor Rowan to finish it off and go for the next subject. He went ahead and prepared for Kimantha’s next retort when it opened up, already knowing that she was going to complain.

It turns out that Rowan was correct, since Kimantha opened her mouth as soon as she saw the avian creature.

“Okay, do birds even have cock? I’m not laying an egg. Not after that Volbeat. Nuh-uh! No way!”

Rowan snapped back, “Look at it! Everything here is able to produce some kind of semen, so just be quiet and open up your whore mouth!”

Kimantha was prepared to shout back at the mean professor when she felt a pain on her left foot. Wincing, she looked down and saw that the royal blue bird was pecking at her toes for attention. He had blck accents around his chest, and his dark red eyes glared at the naked woman.

“What the fuck do you want?” Kimantha glared at the Corvisquire, “Just because I’m here to jerk you off doesn’t mean you can treat me like that!”

“Scraw!”

The Corvisquire flapped at Kimantha and flew up to her pink lips. His little pecker was hard, so Kimantha let the bird land on her arm so that she could give him a quick blowjob. As Kimantha sucked him off, the moody bird dug his talons into Kimantha’s arm from the pleasure.

Small droplets of blood started to form around her wrist from the pressure and she sped up her sucking, wanting this wild animal to go as far away as possible. The quick pace Kimantha led with was enough for Corvisquire to start frantically flapping his wings, smacking Kimantha with his feathers. 

She was pissed off, but at least Kimantha felt the now familiar cum start to build up from the Pokemon’s dick. Corvisquire squawked as he ejaculated, and his sperm started to trickle down into Kimantha. The bird’s spunk was lighter than she expected, and if it wasn’t for the lightly salted taste, Kimantha may not have known that Corvisquire spurted at all.

Rudely swinging her arms around, the Corvisquire got the hint and released his grip on Kimantha. Rubbing her red marks left by the bird, Kimantha had to hold herself back from kicking the Pokeball the Corvisquire called home. She instead just spat out his cum in the Flying type container and tossed his ball into the hole in the wall, luckily fitting right in.

“Don’t be so rough with the subjects!” Rowan firmly scolded her.

“Fuck that, he cut my arm!” Kimantha shot back.

“Oh don’t whine. You should be used to a little pain by this point in your life.”

“You aren’t the one being a Pokemon’s slut!”

Rowan threw up his arms in disgust, “You shouldn’t have broken my equipment! Just hurry up and clean up for the next Pokemon. You’ll have to do the work on it.”

\------------------------------------

“I know complaining doesn’t matter to you, but I know that this one doesn’t have a gender. How does it cum?”

“You at least know one thing,” replied Rowan, “It has a way of making his body do what it wants for its partner. Don’t worry about it and ask the Pokemon to give you his gift.”

Sighing, Kimantha looked over the towering Pokemon. While it was laying down, its silver body rippled and the metal flowed like waves as it passed around its body. Kimantha kept staring at the nuts that were attached to the Pokemon’s body, and the one on his chest raised up while it breathed.

“This thing is a freak of nature.” Kimantha uttered softly, as she watched the Melmetal’s body start to ripple and a pipe of grey came from its lower abdomen. Kimantha stared as the Melmetal’s rod slowly formed into a metal dildo, stuck on its chest.

Kimantha straddled the large metal Pokemon as she kept her pussy directly over it. The Melmetal’s organic dildo made Kimantha fondly remember her first dildo, and she could not help but try it out. Lowering herself down, Kimantha let her vaginal lips part as she sat down on the cold Melmetal. Its rod had tiny bumps surrounding it, giving Kimantha more glee as she fit it into her cunt.

She rode Melmetal's girth and Kimantha started to play with her breasts as she did so. Lifting her sizable teat to her mouth and sucked on a nipple as she continued to fuck herself atop the iron Pokemon. As Kimantha built herself to a quick orgasm, she moaned lustfully and bottomed out. Her pussy was spread wide as she shivered on the Melmetal’s form. After letting Kimantha ride herself out, Melmetal beeped its announcement that it was going to cum.

Kimantha got off of the Pokemon reluctantly, and Melmetal placed its fake cock in Kimantha’s maw. She sucked on the tip, and it made her remember the time she bit down on a metal spoon.   
Grunting, Melmetal came, and its semen was thick and sticky. As Kimantha let it drop from her lips, she noticed that the Melmetal’s cum was the same color as its body, and she pondered if Melmetal bred through osmosis.

“Hey!” Kimantha exclaimed out loud, “That was almost a scientific thought! Maybe I am built for this after all.”

Rowan responded, embarrassing Kimantha as he said, “I have no idea what you are talking about, but it is probably stupid. Just wait a minute while I get the next Pokemon ready.”

“Kimantha blushed, her face as red as her bruised ass. She didn’t realize that she was talking out loud. Nor did Professor Rowan hear the one thing that made her look smart that day. It was not looking up for the slutty Kimantha, but she was at least glad that the challenge was about to end.

\------------------------------------

Minutes passed as Kimantha waited for Rowan to return with her next ordeal. Not satisfied with simply waiting, Kimantha undid her braid and was over halfway back to fixing it, when she heard a loud humming noise above her. Looking up, Kimantha saw a purple galaxy open up, tiny stars swirled around as the illogical phenomenon occurred above her. As she stared with her mouth wide open, she noticed that a small purple creature was starting to wiggle its way out of the portal. 

A long, skinny tail appeared first, followed closely by stubby legs and an oval body. Once the head appeared, Kimantha was sure that this was an alien creature, as she never saw something so strange before. Wider than its body, the Pokemon had no pupils in its electric blue eye sockets, and there were small pipes on either side of his head, with a larger one the tip of it. 

Nonetheless, Kimantha figured that Rowan wanted this thing to be the next Pokemon on her docket, so she looked around, trying to figure out how the thing shot its precious goo. The Poipole breathed in the remaining aroma that Rowan had spread at the beginning of the day, and though it was from another dimension, it still affected the space creature. Poipole hovered next to Kimantha’s face and slapped her hard with its tail. After a couple of attempts, Kimantha opened up to yell at the Pokemon, but she was gagging on the Poipole’s tail before any words could be uttered.

Yes, the Poipole had jammed its lengthy tail as far down Kimantha as it could, and she could not figure out how to get it out of her. The tail emitted a numbing agent inside Kimantha, stunning her and choking the woman as she was face fucked. While numb, Kimantha could still taste the rancid specks along the Poipole’s tail, and Kimantha wanted nothing more than to rinse her mouth from the putrid flavor. 

Professor Rowan came back on his side of the window while the Poipole was having its way with Kimantha and dropped the Pokeball he was carrying. Intending on Kimantha to be screwed by a Muk, the sudden appearance of this Ultra Beast was a shock. He was going to put a stop to all of this, but he remembered a seminar he took about the strange creatures. Apparently, this Poipole was close enough to the Poison type that he allowed this to continue. It would be his little secret.

It finally started emitting an annoying sound, and pulled out half of its tail from Kimantha. Firing off its cum ropes, Kimantha was unable to swallow due to the numbness. Her tongue was screaming in disgust, as the Poipole’s semen was the worst thing she had ever tried. Rotten meat mixed with spoiled vegetables and a healthy serving of Poke-litter, Kimantha was overjoyed when she could finally spit out all of Poipole’s salty gift.  
“That was The Worst!” Kimantha screamed at Professor Rowan, who sheepishly looked at the naked woman.

“Uh,” the professor stuttered, before regaining his composure, “By my calculations, only two are left. I saved the best for last.”

Kimantha felt a chill in the air as the Poipole went back in its home dimension. She wasn’t sure what Professor Rowan meant by that, but she surely wasn’t wanting to find out.

\------------------------------------

“Just two more, Kimantha you can do this. Just think of it like a test.”

Kimantha said that over and over again, trying to convince herself that everything was okay. She was back to sitting on the ground, and Kimantha had her eyes shut tight until she was ready. Finally opening her eyes, she thought that she was prepared for the next cock, but she wasn’t not expecting terrifying eyes staring back at her.

Instantly put in a trance Kimantha could not utter a noise, but less speak. The wide, unblinking eyes stared deep into Kimantha’s soul, and the feline Pokemon came ever closer to the controlled girl. Only a foot tall, the cat Pokemon was fuzzed up, and walked on his hind legs. His pale grey fur was accentuated by white fluffs on the end, though Kimantha was unable to take any real notice.

The Espurr that was hypnotizing Kimantha started to purr at his success. Seeing the woman unable to move, Espurr pulled out his cock. While small, the Espurr’s length was attached to a pointy barbed head that was ready and throbbing to enter Kimantha’s supple lips. He nodded at Kimantha and she opened wide, unable to fight against the psychic kitty.

“Mrrr!” went Espurr as he stroked his cock alongside Kimantha’s bottom lip. He didn’t enter his whale length, but was satisfied by making Kimantha lick at the head, her tongue being stabbed with its pointed barbs. In pain, Kimantha could do nothing but accept this curse upon her body until she had pleasured the Espurr enough.

Spitting out with a purr, Espurr shook his cock with his tiny hand until he started to ejaculate. Fortunately for poor Kimantha, the salty taste knocked the senses back into Kimantha, but it was too late, as Espurr had gotten what he wanted. Kimantha hurriedly spat the cat’s cum out in the semi-final vial and then fell onto the ground. Kimantha was beyond exhausted. Her throat hurt from the vast amount of blowjobs she had to give, and her entire body was sore from being bruised as a plaything.

“Only one more.” came from both Professor Rowan and Kimantha simultaneously. Both were ready for this to be over, but while Rowan just had to watch, Kimantha had to go over her hardest hurdle yet.

\------------------------------------

“Good work girl. Here comes the reward I promised you. After this, we will be even and I will give you a Pokemon that I foolishly promised your father.”

Hearing those words gave Kimantha a tiny bit of hope. Her challenge was finally about to end, and she struggled to get on her hands and knees to crawl and release her final subject. She noticed the reptilian blue skin first, before noticing the arrangements of deep red spikes along his arms and legs. The Pokemon’s wings flapped a couple times as he stretched fully. Reverting to his hunchback form, the dragonic Pokemon noticed Kimantha’s lustful body and his royal red head smirked, seeing that he was about to dominate this dumb blonde in front of him.

As the Druddigon surveyed his prey, his cock started to spurt out. Well, more like cocks, Kimantha gasped as she saw, since the Druddigon had another growing right above the first, it curved slightly to help with penetration. Both beefy dicks had tiny bumps and ridges around the shafts, making Druddigon naturally ribbed. Despite herself, Kimantha gulped as she saw the duo of cocks start to grow as the Dragon type perved at her curvy body. Accepting that she was probably going to get screwed, Kimantha kept herself in the doggy position and started to wiggle her ass, inviting anyone who wanted a piece.

The Druddigon noticed Kimantha’s making mating ritual, and came behind the woman. His claws brushed against the girl, and she felt an irritating itch where the Pokemon touched her. Druddigon growled at Kimantha and smacked her behind, leaving a red scratch along her left cheek. Kimantha gasped and moved her hands back, gripping her buttocks.

“What, do you want me to do it, dragon boy?” she asked as she turned around.

Hearing a short growl, Kimantha went ahead and did her best to follow the Druddigon’s demands. Her pussy was soaking in anticipation as she spread her lady parts for the Pokemon, before doing the same for her nether regions.

“Just be careful okay? I’ve only had one in there before.”

Her request to the Pokemon was slightly listened to. The Druddigon put the top cock in Kimantha’s snatch and pumped a couple of times, making the woman feel intense pleasure. Suddenly pulling out, Kimantha cried from the release, until she felt Druddigon grip her hips with one claw. Druddigon pushed the cock glistening with Kimantha’s pussy juices right into her chocolate starfish. At the same time, the lower dic was making its way to its new home, her pussy was inviting it after all.  
Kimantha kept screaming as the Druddigon fucked both of her holes. Once the Druddigon thought that Kimantha could handle it, he picked up the pace, and both cocks throttled Kimantha’s sensitive holes. As the Pokemon violated her, his rough legs scratched Kimantha’s as they rubbed together. His claws left red marks on her massive tits as Druddigon had a firm grip on Kimantha’s chest.

Kimantha was a drooling mess as Druddigon dominated her. This pressure, the depravity, the sense of finally being satisfied. Kimantha thought all of this and more while her holes were given a workout. She came multiple times at Druddigon’s skill, and her eyes were rolled in the back of her head as she was violated.

Once she came a fourth time, Druddigon shot his own mess inside both of Kimantha’s dirty little holes. Ropes of semen filled her up, and there was so much that when Druddigon finally let Kimantha go, his spunk splattered on the ground, leaking from her gaping pussy. Kimantha lay in the Pokemon’s spunk for thirty minutes before her aching body could move enough to fill up the final vial from her anal cavity. Kimantha couldn’t help but try a little of Druddigon’s extra spunk, and the taste was what she would imagine legends to be like. Enjoying the taste, Kimantha fell over and fell promptly asleep, much to a sighing Rowan’s dismay.

\------------------------------------

Dressed again, Kimantha had finally been allowed to leave and take a quick shower. Not able to argue, she got cleaned up and met the professor once again in person.

“You made up for your mistakes. That seems to be a sign of progress.” stated Rowan, arms crossed and looking at Kimantha.

“Yeah, well. I’m never doing that again.” Kimantha sighed, still angry but too tired to cause a ruckus.

“Its your own fault you know. But at least you worked hard and now everything is resolved.”

“Finally. So I’m free to get a Pokemon now?”

“Of course. Usually I have starter Pokemon for new trainers, but after you’re, ahem, experience, I am going to allow you to have one of the base starters you have met.”

Kimantha was surprised at the generosity of Professor Rowan. Sure, she did make up for her error, but that attitude caused this whole thing to happen in the first place. She pondered for a couple of seconds, her fingers stroking her chin as she thought. Remembering all of those Pokemon was a challenge for a scatterbrain like her, so it took long enough that Professor Rowan coughed in complaint.

“So have you decided on your partner?” Rowan tersely asked.

“Um.... They are all so good. This is so hard.” was the noncommittal reply.

“You only have a few choices. There’s the Growlithe, Buizel, Cubone, and the Espurr. There’s not much for you to choose from.”

Kimantha shivered, remembering the damage that Growlithe and Espurr did to her. That left the overly energetic Buizel and the sad little Cubone left. While she enjoyed both Pokemon from what little time she had, not that she would ever admit it, Kimantha was worried that the Buizel would keep dumping its watery seed any time it came. 

“Okay, Professor Rowan, can I please take the Cubone? That is the best one for me.”

“I figured you would say that,” replied Rowan, handing her his Pokeball, “Take good care of it, Your father told me that you can for six months, he will consider allowing you back home.”

“Six whole months…” Kimantha wailed inside her mind, “Can I be poor for that long? What do I even do? What do I eat?”

Rowan, knowing that this was going to happen, offered Kimantha a deal. Should the new trainer continue to raise her Cubone properly and help with additional experiments, she would be allowed to sleep in the extra bedroom of the lab.

Kimantha, delighted, jumped up and kissed the older Professor square on the lips. Blushing, Rowan pushed her away, inadvertently feeling up the blonde’s full breasts. Giggling, she agreed to his deal, so long as no more Bug Pokemon or hypnosis was involved.

Releasing the Cubone from his ball, Kimantha picked him up and hugged the Ground Pokemon tightly. She knew that this was going to be hard, but if Professor Rowan was going to help her out, maybe she would live through this after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @PoisonAbstract on Twitter for story updates and lots of retweeting cute anime girls!


End file.
